


[podfic] Not Your Average Threesome Series

by read by lunchee (lunchee)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 3hrs, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Community: help_japan, M/M, Podfic, Unconventional Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4 of thirdbird's 'Not Your Average Threesome: John/Lestrade + Sherlock' series read aloud.</p><p>Your basic story of two men struggling to hook up while a sociopathic consulting detective dogs their every move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Not Your Average Threesome Series

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crinklysolution](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crinklysolution/gifts).
  * Inspired by [On Lestrade's Flawed Heart, and Other Slightly Damaged Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/123845) by [codswallop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/codswallop/pseuds/codswallop). 
  * Inspired by [Triangulations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/134666) by [codswallop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/codswallop/pseuds/codswallop). 
  * Inspired by [The Adventure of the Dying Detective Inspector](https://archiveofourown.org/works/141515) by [codswallop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/codswallop/pseuds/codswallop). 
  * Inspired by [The Night Sherlock Broke All the Numbers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/225342) by [codswallop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/codswallop/pseuds/codswallop). 



> Beta-ed by the Mighty RevolutionaryJo.  
> For crinklysolution as part of her winnings for the help_japan auction.

Download all 4 in the[ **compilated audiobook** ](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1173394.html)(95MB) or individually:

  


**1.** [Lestrade's Flawed Heart](123845)  
 **Length:** 1hr  
 **Song Credit:** _Drag_ by Placebo  
 **Download:**  [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?nrd8m2fm1b62qv1) (27MB) 

**2.**[ Triangulations](134666)  
 **Length:** 1hr  
 **Song Credit:** _Special K_ by Placebo  
 **Download:**  [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/?y6101sc95oqwlap) (29MB) 

**3.** [The Dying Detective Inspector](141515)  
 **Length:** 40mins  
 **Song Credit:** _Comfortably Numb_ covered by The Scissor Sisters  
 **Download:**  [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?8g7mwpa7i1kulm4) (18MB) 

**4.** [The Night Sherlock Broke All The Numbers](225342)  
 **Length:** 30mins  
 **Song Credit:** _That was Just a Dream_ by Cut Copy  
 **Download:**  [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?vs91lm08lm831xz) (14MB) 

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoy how thirdbird handles Lestrade and Sherlock's relationship in this series, and I hope you do too! 
> 
> Yup, I am aware that there are more tales in this series, but I have no plans to record them at the moment. Don't worry though, these four stand well by themselves; no scary cliffhangers here!


End file.
